It's all coming back to me now
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Halloween 1995. Sirius erinnert sich an Halloween vor 14 Jahren.


_Ich fasse es nicht. Ich habe es geschafft. Meine Halloweengeschichte ist fertig. Ich habe fast schon geglaubt, ich muss sie bis nächstes jahr aufheben ;) Aber hier kommt sie. Bei mir am Computer ist es 23.48 Uhr am 30.Oktober 2006. In wenigen Minuten ist Halloween, der Tag, an dem James und Lils Potter starben. Harry wurde zum Waisen und ein Mann wurde ungerechterweise zu einer lebenslangen Haft im schrecklichsten Gefängnis auf der ganzen Welt verurteilt. Von diesem Mann handelt die Geschichte, mein persönliches Tribut an die Helden der Zaubererwelt, die leider viel zu kurz in dieser verweilen durften. _

**_R.I.P_**

**_James Potter_**

**_Lily Evans-Potter_**

**_Sirius Black_**

**_Forever In Our Hearts_**

_Musik: "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" von Meat Loaf, egal ob die alte oder neue Version, beide sehr berührend_

_Disclaimer: Würde mir die Zaubererwelt gehören, müsste Harry nicht so leiden. War das deutlich genug?_

_Und jetzt viel Spaß bei "It's all coming back to me now". Here we go! _

* * *

**  
**

**It's all coming back to me now**

Es war der 31. Oktober 1995. Sirius Black saß in seinem Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz und starrte auf das langsam erlöschende Kaminfeuer. 14 Jahre war es nun her, dass James und Lily von Voldemort persönlich ermordet wurden. 14 Jahre, von denen er 12 am schrecklichsten Ort auf Erden verbracht hatte. Mit zitternden Händen goss er sich noch ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein und leerte es in einem Zug. Als er das nächste Glas an seine Lippen ansetzen wollte, wurde es ihm aus der Hand genommen. Er blickte auf.

„Remus. Wenn du so freundlich wärst, mir mein Glas zurückzugeben. Ich habe Durst"

„Nein, Sirius. Du hast in den letzten Minuten 7 Gläser getrunken. Es reicht."

Aufgrund dieser Bemerkung explodierte Sirius.

„Es reicht? Es reicht noch lange nicht. Nicht, um zu vergessen. Nicht, um zu vergessen, als ich gemerkt habe, dass Peter uns verraten hat. Nicht, um zu vergessen, wie James ausgesehen hat, als er einfach so da lag. Nicht, um zu vergessen, wie Harry gebrüllt hat. Nicht, um Azkaban zu vergessen. Nicht, um zu vergessen, dass ich an allem Schuld bin."

Remus hingegen blieb ruhig.

„Sirius, bitte. Du bist nicht daran Schuld. Du bist betrunken. Komm, geh ins Bett."

„Was schwafelst du da, Werwolf? Ich bin nicht betrunken. In dem Zeug ist doch nichts drin. Ehrlich, du führst dich auf, wie in der Schule. Der große Vertrauensschüler Moony, der seine Freunde im Zaum halten sollte."

„Ich sollte nicht ..."

„Na, klar. Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, warum du nicht Schulsprecher geworden bist? Du bist eine dunkle Kreatur, _Moony,"_ Sirius betonte das letzte Wort abfällig. „Dumbledore hatte recht, dir nicht zu vertrauen. Hätten wir das nur auch gehabt."

Mit einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit riss Remus Sirius aus seinem Sessel und drängte ihn an eine Seite des Kamins.

„Ach, so ist das. Erst mit der „dunklen Kreatur" anfreunden und sie dann des Verrats und der Spionage verdächtigen. Nichts ist so einfach, _Black_." Remus betonte den Nachnamen seines Jugendfreundes ebenso abfällig, wie dieser dessen Spitznamen. „Aber einer mit deiner Geschichte konnte sich ja nur so entwickeln."

„Weißt du was, _alter Freund_? Du hättest sterben sollen, nicht mein Jamie."

Als dieser Satz gesagt war, lies Remus Sirius so plötzlich los, dass dieser strauchelte und auf den Boden fiel. Von dort sah er Remus entsetzt an, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er im Zorn gesagt hatte. Sein Black'sches Temperament hatte ihn mal wieder schneller reden als denken lassen und würde ihn jetzt auch noch seinen letzten Freund kosten.

„Remus. Ich ..."

„Nein, Sirius. Jetzt sag nicht, dass du das nicht so gemeint hast. Das stimmt nicht. In deinem tiefsten Inneren denkst du so. Ich dachte, ich hätte wieder einen alten Freund gefunden, aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Remus das Zimmer von Sirius und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Bravo, Black. Das hast du ja wieder mal toll geschafft. Du hast deinen letzten und einzigen Freund vertrieben, der dich einigermaßen bei Verstand gehalten hat. Darauf ein Glas."

Sirius goss sich erneut ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein und als er sich wieder in seinen Sessel setzte erinnerte er sich an das Halloween vor 14 Jahren, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

* * *

_Es war der 31. Oktober 1981. Sirius hatte schon den ganzen Tag ein komisches Gefühl. Er zweifelte langsam an seiner Entscheidung, nicht der Geheimniswahrer seines besten Freundes James Potter, dessen Frau Lily und ihrem Sohn Harry, seinem Patenkind, zu werden._

_Aber andererseits war der Tausch der perfekte Bluff. _

_Wer würde schon vermuten, dass der unscheinbare Peter Pettigrew der Geheimniswahrer eines so mächtigen Zauberers wie James Potter und einer klugen Hexe wie Lily Evans-Potter ist. Sirius selbst hielt sich auf Grund dieses Bluffs ebenfalls versteckt. Voldemorts Schergen sollten ja glauben, dass er der Geheimniswahrer ist. _

_Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er nicht Remus Lupin, den engeren Freund von ihm und James, wegen dem sie Animagi geworden waren, als Geheimniswahrer vorschlagen sollte. Aber nachdem er ihn in der Nocturngasse mit Rabastan Lestrange gesehen hatte, hätte er auch gleich selbst der Geheimniswahrer werden können und zu Voldemort überlaufen und ihm das Versteck der Potters nennen können. Er konnte sich noch Wort für Wort an das Gespräch, das er mit James darüber hatte, erinnern._

* * *

„_Padfoot ... Sirius, du bist ja völlig aufgelöst. So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht. Bei Merlin, du siehst ja schrecklich aus!" _

_Das war die 'nette' Begrüßung, die James Potter seinem besten Freund Sirius Black anheim werden ließ._

_Sirius genehmigte sich erst einmal einen Schluck aus der Butterbierflasche, die er aus dem Muggel-Kühlschrank der Potters, den Lily unbedingt haben wollte und begann dann mit zitternder Stimme: „Ich habe gerade etwas furchtbares gesehen. Da war ... Remus ... mein Remus und hat sich unterhalten."_

„_Und?" James sah Sirius erwartungsvoll an._

„_Er hat sich mit einem TODESSER unterhalten, James. Jetzt wissen wir, wer der Verräter ist. Es passt alles zusammen. Er ist ein Werwolf. Er verschwindet oftmals für einige Tage. Es liegt auf der Hand, James. Er ist nicht mehr unser Moony, Prongs ... James. Er gehört jetzt zu denen. Zu denen, die mir schon meinen Regulus genommen haben."_

„_Ich weiß nicht so recht, Sirius. Du könntest dich getäuscht haben. Genauso gut könnte es Peter sein. Er verschwindet noch öfter als Remus und meist sehr plötzlich. Ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, dass du mit ihm tauscht, Sirius."_

„_Nein, ich habe mich nicht getäuscht. Remus muss es sein. Peter würde doch nie zu Voldemort überlaufen. Dafür ist er viel zu sehr ein Angsthase."_

_Damit war für Sirius das Gespräch beendet und er ging zu Harry, der auf einer Krabbeldecke mit seinen Stofftieren spielte._

* * *

_Sirius hielt es nicht mehr aus. Das komische Gefühl nahm mehr und mehr zu. Er entschloss sich kurzerhand zu Peters Versteck, einem kleinen Appartement in der Londoner Innenstadt, zu apparieren. _

_Dort angekommen klopfte er das vereinbarte Zeichen. Wartete. Nichts. Wartete noch ein wenig. Nichts. Klopfte noch einmal. Doch es geschah wieder nichts. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab, dachte ein ALOHOMORA, da man ja unter Muggeln war, und trat ein._

_Als er sich in der Wohnung umsah deutete nichts auf eine gewaltsame Entführung oder überhaupt fremdes Eindringen hin, da die Wohnung eine Appariersperre hatte. _

_Plötzlich sah er es. Ein Todesserumhang mitsamt der dazugehörigen Maske. Alles in Peters Größe. Wenn man sieben Jahre einen Schlafsaal teilt, hat man ein Auge dafür._

_Sirius bekam Panik. In Windeseile verließ er Peters Wohnung – nein, die Wohnung des Verräters – stürmte auf die Straße und apparierte, ohne auf die Muggel zu achten. Sollten sich doch später die Auroren darum kümmern. _

_Destination – Determination – Deliberation. Noch nie war es Sirius so schwer gefallen, sich auf das Apparieren zu konzentrieren. Er hoffte nur, sich nicht zu zersplintern._

_Sekunden später hatte er es geschafft in einem Stück in Godrics Hollow zu erscheinen. Noch ein paar Sekunden später wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Vor ihm tat sich ein Bild der Zerstörung auf. Das Tor zu Godrics Hollow war verbogen, die Haustür ein einziger Splitterhaufen und im Dachgeschoss brannte es._

_Sirius ging durch die ehemals grünlackierte Tür, von der nicht mehr als der grünlackierte Türstock übrig war und wollte am liebsten umkehren. _

_Vor seinen Füßen lag James. Blass. Leblos. Die Brille zerbrochen, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet und ein getrocknetes Blutgerinnsel an der Nase. _

_Sirius kniete sich nieder._

„_James … Jamie … James …JAAAAAMESSSS. Nein, tu mir das nicht an. Du kannst nicht tot sein. Bitte, sag doch was."_

_Von Schluchzern geschüttelt umfasste er James an den Schultern und zog ihn an sich._

„_James. Bitte. Ich brauch dich doch. Es tut mir so leid. Hätte ich doch nur auf dich gehört. Hätten wir nur nicht getauscht. Ich bin ein Feigling. Ich bin an allem Schuld. Oh, James. Mein James. Mein Jamie. Mein Prongs."_

_Ein Babyschrei ließ ihn aus seiner Litanei aufhorchen. Das war nicht möglich. Das war ..._

„_Harry!"_

_Er rannte die Stufen hinauf in Harrys Zimmer und sah dort ein Bild der Verwüstung. Alles war umgefallen, die Fenster waren zerbrochen und das Feuer, das von den Vorhängen ausging drohte auf die Möbel überzugreifen. Sirius löschte es mit einem Zauber und kniete sich dann neben Lily, der er über die Haare strich, ihr die Augen schloss, sie sanft auf das durch ein Wunder unversehrte Sofa legte und sie kurz auf die Stirn küsste. Dann nahm er Harry, auf dessen Stirn ein blitzförmiger Schnitt zu sehen war._

„_Shhhh, mein Großer. Onkel Paddy nimmt dich jetzt mit."_

_Harry schluchzte noch kurz auf und sagte dann bestimmt: „Pafoo'? Ma'n Da au komm'? Wo Mooey? Wo Wuum?"_

„_Wormtail war böse Harry. Wir gehen jetzt zu Moony. Hoffentlich spricht er noch mit mir. Deine Mum und Dad können leider nicht mit uns kommen."_

_Harry schaute verständnislos und zeigte auf Lily._

„_Ma daaa, Pafoo'!"_

"_Mummy kann nicht mitkommen Harry, sie ist tot." Sirius wischte sich die Tränen weg und verließ dann mit Harry das Zimmer. _

_Auf dem Weg nach draußen legte er James noch auf das Sofa im Eingangsbereich und verabschiedete von ihm, wie er sich von Lily verabschiedet hatte._

„_Daaaaa, komn! Nich slaaaaaa!" Sirius konnte nicht auf Harrys Rufen reagieren._

_Draußen angekommen sah er Hagrid, den Hüter der Schlüssel Hogwarts auf sich zukommen. _

„_Sirius Black! Guter Junge. Was ist passiert? Ist das Harry? Der kleine Kerl. Dumbledore schickt mich. Guter Mann. Ich soll nach Harry schauen und ihn zu ihm bringen."_

„_Was?" Sirius war entsetzt. „Aber, ich bin sein Pate, ich soll mich um ihn kümmern, falls James und Lily etwas passiert."_

„_Sirius, Dumbledore hat es gesagt. Ist ein guter Mann, Dumbledore. Jetzt wo James und Lily ... tot sind." Der Halbriese wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel_

_Widerwillig gab Sirius Harry an Hagrid weiter, der unerwartet sanft mit seinen riesigen Pranken war._

„_Du kannst mein Motorrad nehmen, es steht hinter dem Haus. Fliegt unsichtbar, dann werden euch die Todesser nicht sehen."_

_Sirius wollte davon gehen._

„_Was machst du jetzt Sirius?"_

_Sirius drehte sich um und grinste traurig._

„_Ich jage eine Ratte." _

_Mit diesen Worten apparierte er davon._

_Hagrid ging mit Harry auf dem Arm hinter das Herrenhaus von Godrics Hollow, startete das Motorrad und flog in Richtung Surrey. Harry schlief über Bristol ein und bekam nicht mit, wie er seinem neuen Schicksal entgegenflog._

_Sirius apparierte nach London, wo er am nächsten Morgen Peter Pettigrew vor seinem Appartement auf der Straße stellte. Doch Peter war einmal klüger als er oder seine Todesserfreunde hatten ihm geholfen. Er schrie, dass Sirius James und Lily verraten hätte, schnitt sich einen Finger ab, sprengte die Straße, womit er 12 Muggel tötete, verwandelte sich in eine Ratte und floh in die Kanalisation._

_Sirius erwachte erst aus seiner Trance, als ein Auror, der junge Kingsley Shaklebolt, der ein Jahr vor ihnen Hogwarts verlassen hatte, ihn abführen wollte. Erst da begriff er die Ironie der ganzen Sache. Peter Pettigrew, der kleine unscheinbare Junge, hatte sie alle über Jahre hinweg getäuscht. Er war nicht so schwach, wie er sie glauben ließ. Er war nicht so dumm, wie er sie glauben ließ. Er war nicht so ängstlich, wie er sie glauben ließ. _

_Sirius tat das einzige, was ihm in dieser Situation einfiel. Er lachte. Er lachte auch, als ihm mitgeteilt wurde, dass er den Rest seines Lebens in Azkaban zu verbringen hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Gerichtsverhandlung. Er lachte weiter. Doch irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr lachen. Die Dementoren ließen jedes Geräusch verstummen. Er sollte erst wieder an dem Tag lachen, an dem er eine Ratte mit einer fehlenden Zehe auf der Schulter eines rothaarigen Jungen sehen sollte._

* * *

Sirius hielt es nicht aus. Remus sprach nun schon eine geschlagene Woche nicht mit ihm und morgen würde er zu einer Mission für den Orden aufbrechen. Zu den Werwölfen. Er konnte dabei umkommen. Und entgegen dem, was er vor einer Woche gesagt hatte – betrunken – wollte er das absolut nicht. Sein Remus, sein letzter Freund, durfte nicht sterben. Selbst wenn er nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm reden würde, er könnte ihn wenigstens noch sehen.

Er fühlte sich ein wenig an die Zeit in der sechsten Klasse erinnert, als er Snape den Weg unter die _Peitschende Weide_ verraten hatte. Damals hatte Remus zwei ganze Monate nicht mit ihm geredet. Das war damals die schlimmste Zeit seines Lebens. Im Vergleich zu Azkaban natürlich nichts, aber als Jugendlicher hatte er es so empfunden.

Abends hielt es Sirius nicht mehr aus und sprach Remus an, der in der Küche eine Tee trank und ein Buch las. Das war seine Art, dich vor einem nervenaufreibenden Auftrag zu beruhigen.

„Remus, du musst mir nicht antworten, hör mir einfach zu."

Sirius erhielt keine Antwort, er bemerkte nur, dass die Augenbewegung, die man sonst beim Lesen macht, bei Remus innehielt. Er sprach weiter.

„Ähm, ich war neulich ein unsäglicher Idiot. Ein arroganter Arsch und habe wieder mal schneller gesprochen als gedacht. Es tut mir leid, Remus. Ich wollte das nicht sagen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du tot bist. Das hast du nicht verdient. Meinetwegen strafe mich den Rest meines verdammten Lebens mit Schweigen, aber bitte stirb nicht. Du bist doch der einzige, den ich noch habe."

Remus stellte seine Tasse ab und legte das Buch auf den Tisch. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sirius rutschte bei dieser Geste das Herz in die Hose und ihm wurde ganz mulmig.

„Nein, Sirius."

Schweigen.

„Ich sterbe nicht, das habe ich auch nicht vor. Es tat zwar weh, als du das neulich gesagt hast, aber du warst nicht ganz bei Sinnen. Meinst du, mir tat das nicht weh, nicht mit dir zu sprechen? Ich wollte abwarten, bis du auf mich zukommst und dich entschuldigst. Und jetzt muss ich dir was sagen. Ich muss gar nicht auf eine Mission. Dumbledore und ich wollten dir eine Lektion erteilen. Ich wusste ja eigentlich, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast, aber es war gesagt und ich wollte wissen, ob du tief in deinem Innersten nicht doch so denkst. Dumbledore hat lediglich die Starthilfe gegeben."

Sirius war, als würde ihm ein ganzer Steinbruch vom Herzen fallen.

„Das hattest du geplant? Duuuu ... das glaub ich jetzt nicht. Das heißt, morgen gibt es nur dich, mich und die runde Scheibe? Nicht nur mich und die Erinnerung an gute Tage? Ja, Moony?"

Er stürmte auf Remus zu, der aufgestanden war, und umarmte ihn. Dabei schluchzte er.

„Ja, Pads. Er gibt nur uns morgen. Nur uns." Die letzten Worte waren nur ein Hauch.

Und der Rest war Schweigen.

* * *

_ Soll ich euch was sagen? Ich habe beim Schreiben geheult und wollte aufhören. Das war einfach zu grausam. Nie, nie, nie wieder schreibe ich eine Harry-Potter-Halloween-Geschichte. Nie mehr!_

_Zu meiner Aufmunterung würde ich mir ein paar Reviews wünschen, geht das? hundeblick  
_


End file.
